Say My Name
by Kouraii
Summary: Il est des choses qui sont immuables. Ma souffrance en fait partie. Fic DBSK/TVXQ/THSK


On dit souvent que les enfants sont innocents, insouciants, qu'ils ne comprennent pas le monde qui les entoure et se contentent de sourire gaiment et de se satisfaire de choses futiles. L'enfance, synonyme de joie, de frivolité et de pureté…et pourtant…il a suffit d'une seconde…

_Avril 2002, l'année de mes 16ans._

Rentrée des classes. Le lycée. Un évènement important dans la vie de bien des adolescents. Pas pour moi. Je devrais être impatient de découvrir mon nouvel établissement, de retrouver mes amis. Je devrais être fier d'entrer enfin dans le monde des adultes, de ne plus être considéré comme un enfant.

On dit que l'adolescence est une période encore plus frivole que l'enfance. On dit qu'à 16 ans on se sent immortel, indestructible, que rien ne nous fait peur. Mais cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis brisé. Trop longtemps. Plus rien de tout cela n'a de sens pour moi. Enfant, adolescent, adulte. Aucune de ces cases ne semble me convenir. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis plus comme eux. Mon insouciance s'est envolée il y a bien trop longtemps et jamais je ne pourrai la rattraper. Mais j'aimerais tellement. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière. Avant ce jour fatidique où tout à basculé. Ce jour où tu es partie. Ce jour où tu m'as emporté avec toi, ne laissant en ce monde qu'une épave de celui que j'étais avant. Une enveloppe dépourvue d'âme, invisible aux yeux des autres. Et surtout à ses yeux.

_Sooyeon-ah ! Dépêche-toi ! Tu vas être en retard !_

Sa façon de prononcer ces mots si simples. Son regard fier et adorateur lorsqu'elle me regarde. Tout autant de piques qui ne m'atteignent plus depuis longtemps. J'y suis bien trop habitué. Elle ne me voit pas. Elle ne me verra jamais. Bien que ce soit difficile et douloureux à accepter, je me suis fait à cette idée. Elle autrefois si belle. Elle que j'adorais tant. L'âge et les épreuves de la vie ont fait des ravages sur son visage. Creusant ses traits un peu plus chaque jour. Elle s'épuise. Elle maigrit. Elle aussi n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même depuis quelques temps. Je pense qu'elle a fini par comprendre. Mon visage s'est affiné, mes traits se sont durcis, ma silhouette s'agrandit un peu plus chaque mois…mon corps à changé. Mais elle refusera toujours de le voir. Elle n'ouvrira jamais les yeux. Ouvrir les yeux signifierait accepter l'insupportable vérité. Ouvrir les yeux se solderait par une mort certaine. Elle n'a toujours vécu que pour toi. Je ne peux que m'y résigner pour lui épargner sa douleur. Je ne peux que me détruire à sa place.

Passée la porte du lycée ma solitude se fait plus grande. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Tous rient autour de moi, se racontent leurs vacances, les derniers ragots en date. Moi je me contente d'être le plus invisible possible, assis dans une cage d'escalier peu fréquentée, un livre à la main. Il vaut mieux que personne ne sache. S'ils savaient ils recommenceraient. L'école ne s'est toujours résumée qu'à un tourbillon de violence et d'insultes à mon égard. Et je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de jours, que tout recommencera. C'est inévitable. Il est des choses qui sont immuables. Ma souffrance en fait partie. Je ne peux que me contenter d'attendre que le temps passe. Que les jours s'écoulent.

Tant qu'elle sera là, rien ne changera. Mais vivre sans elle me paraît impossible. Depuis ton départ, elle est tout ce qui me reste. Depuis ce jour où tu as fait un pas de trop. Ce jour où tu as franchi la si fine et fragile frontière de ce monde.

_Maman ne m'aime plus…elle me l'a dit…elle m'a tapée et elle m'a dit qu'elle serait plus heureuse si je n'existais pas._

Tout peut vite basculer dans la tête d'un enfant. Il peut suffire de quelques minutes, d'une simple phrase, d'un simple mot pour tout détruire. Sooyeon-ah…si j'avais su. A 10 ans on ignore tout de la vie. Avec le recul tu aurais trouvé ça stupide. Tu aurais compris que ce n'était que des mots en l'air. Mais comment prendre du recul lorsqu'on n'a rien vécu ? Comment savoir que demain sera un jour meilleur lorsque demain n'existe pas ? Ta vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Un fil te disant que souffrir aujourd'hui signifierait souffrir toujours. Quand j'y pense, je ne suis pas différent de celle que tu étais à l'époque. Je n'ai pas grandi. Je n'ai plus d'espoir quant à la vie. Mais je n'aurai jamais la force de faire ce que tu as fait. Je me contenterai toujours de souffrir en silence. D'accepter mon sort.

C'est ma punition pour t'avoir laissée sauter.

Du moins…c'est ce que je pensais. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose a changé. Aujourd'hui je l'ai vu lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me souriait. La première fois que j'avais l'impression d'exister, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde. Jung Yunho. Beau, populaire, bien dans sa peau. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être Jung Yunho.

Mais je ne peux que me contenter d'être Kim Sooyeon.

_Sooyeon-ah ! Comment s'est passée cette première journée de cours ? Tu t'es fait de nouveau amis ! Oui bien sûr, tu as toujours été une petite fille si gentille et appréciée. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Je t'aime tellement ! Ne m'abandonne jamais._

_Je te le promets maman…_

Toujours les mêmes mots. Toujours ce même sourire alors qu'elle repasse la jupe de mon uniforme. Et moi…je fais ce que je sais faire le mieux. Je mens. Je lui dis ce qu'elle veut entendre. Ces mots rassurants qui lui font oublier que tu es morte à cause d'elle. Ces mots qui lui font croire que tu es toujours là, que rien n'a changé. Mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus…je suffoque. Je veux que cela cesse. Je ne veux plus être Kim Sooyeon. Je veux qu'elle me regarde. Je veux que Jung Yunho me regarde. Ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je voudrais être moi. Je voudrais retrouver mon insouciance perdue. Revenir à la vie telle qu'elle était avec toi. Lorsque je pensais encore qu'être adulte était super et que maman nous aimait plus que tout. Tous les deux. Même si c'est impossible, les quelques morceaux éparpillés de mon âme me crient de mettre fin à tout ça.

_Maman…regarde-moi…je ne suis pas Sooyeon…je suis désolé…_

Elle me fixe sans comprendre. Elle à l'air encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Encore plus fragile.

_Regarde-moi maman…je t'en prie…que vois-tu ?Dis mon nom…_

Son regard se voile de larmes. Je sais qu'elle a compris. Je sais qu'au plus profond d'elle-même elle a toujours su que je n'étais pas Sooyeon. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne l'admettra jamais.

_Sooyeon-ah…ne m'abandonne pas…_

_Je te le promets maman…je t'aime…_

Et il a suffit d'un geste pour que tout s'arrête. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps alors que je contemple l'oreiller écrasé sur son visage. Elle ne s'est pas débattue. Au fond de moi je sais qu'elle avait déjà cessé de vivre. Que son dernier souffle s'est envolé avec le tien. Et tout en assistant à son trépas je sens la vie revenir en moi. Petit à petit.

_Quel est ton nom ?_

_Jaejoong….Kim Jaejoong…_

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je peux enfin être moi…


End file.
